


[판윙(역아고)/AU] 오래된 전축 #25

by fanfictioning



Series: [AU] 오래된 전축 [13]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 07:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12452991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictioning/pseuds/fanfictioning
Summary: 나의 목소리





	[판윙(역아고)/AU] 오래된 전축 #25

# 25

 

<지성 POV>

 

 

일과는 평범하게.

그게 좋지.

오늘도 어김없이, 이야기하려고 오는 아이들.

귀여운 짜아식들.

[형형, 의웅형이 나랑 안 놀아줘.]

...유치원이냐구.

 

 

***

 

<다녤 POV>

 

 

사람에게 사람을 파는 곳.

아이돌이라는 상품을 케어하는 엔터회사.

그 중 하나, 세운엔터엔 여러가지 사람들이 모여 일하며 살고.

각각 맡은 일이 있다, 뭐 대부분 여러가지 일들을 함께 하지만.

크게 나눠보면. 위에는 세운형이 대빵. 그 아래에 비서라고부르는 노예가 나고.

아이돌그룹 다섯명의 총괄디렉팅도 내 몫. 그리고,

보컬디렉터 성운형과, 댄스디렉터 태현형, 랩디렉터 현빈이, 다섯 명의 헤드매니저 민현이.

그리고, 웰빙카운슬러 지성형.

특이한 명패인데. 단순히 정신과의사가 아니라.

사람들의 전반적인 삶의 수준을 케어하는... 설명하기 어렵지만.

단순히 통장의 숫자로 찍히는 삶의 만족도가 아니라, 회사에서 살고 일하면서

매일매일 같이 일하는 사람들과 지내고, 밖에서는 여러 사람들을 상대하다보면.

당연히, 고민, 갈등, 힘듬, 슬픔, 화남. 이런 것들이 몸과 맘을 어지럽히고.

그것들은, 단순히 들어오는 월급에 0 하나 더 붙인다고 해결되는, 문제가 아닌 것.

그런 사소하고 작은 문제들이, 산불처럼 커져서 회사 하나를 활활 태우기 전에.

미리, 작은 문제는 작게. 큰 문제는 잘. 매니지해서, 풀어내는 일.

어떻게 보면, 단순한 기획, 보컬, 춤, 랩. 이런 것들은 스마트하고, 열심히 하면 되지만.

사람 문제는, 가장 어려운 것. 그것을 지성이 형이 담당하고.

책임은 막중하고, 정식으로 의사자격증도 있지만. 단순히 의사로 채용된 것이 아니라.

왜냐하면, 의사라는 직으로 들어오면. 의사-환자간의 진료기록은 법적인 문제가 되고.

타인이 함부로 터치할 수 있는 것이 아니기때문에, 회사 입장에서는 골치.

그래서, '웰빙카운슬러'라는 모호한 이름을 달고 일하는 지성이 형은.

모든 아이들의 엄마.

뭐, 그렇게 면전에서 부르면 그냥 웃어제끼겠지만. 이 형.

우리 회사의 수많은 사패와 도른자들의 안식처다.

끼깡깝까탈갑들인 아이들과 어른들이 이 세운엔터를 불바다로 만들지 않도록.

명예소방수랄까.

하여튼, 항상 고마운 사람.

 

***

 

 

<지성 POV>

 

일하다보면, 여러 사람들을 만나게 되는데.

그 중에서도, 세운엔터에서 일하면서 만나는 이들은.

정말 다들 특별해서. 여러 의미로.

하루하루가 스펙타클하면서도, 다이나믹.

세운엔터라는 배가 폭풍우로 돌진하지 않는 이유는 뭘까. 가끔 궁금하다.

세운사장님이 캡틴이라서 그럴까. 한낱 카운슬러인 나로서는, 알 수 없다.

[지성형, 나 얘기 좀 하고파.]

[어, 관린아. 그래그래. 들어와.]

그래도 그저 남인 나한테, 스스럼없이 자기 속을 털어놓는 아이들을 보면.

가슴 한 편이 따뜻해진다, 내가 키운 자식들은 아니지만.

마음 속으로는 다 내 아이들처럼. 그런 마음.

에고, 이번엔 또 무슨 일일까.

모든 연습생들의 부모-선생-정신과의사-동네형-삼촌. 역할을

다 합치면 '웰빙카운슬러'라고 부르는 내 일일까..

[형, 나 가끔 무서워.]

[응. 어떤 점이?]

[무대에 올라갔을 때. 난 내가, 아닌 것 같아.]

호오.

[어떤 느낌인데?]

[그.. 뭐랄까. 다른 나? 그런 게 나오는 것 같아. 무대는.  
내가 모르는 내가 나오는 것 같아.]

[흐음. 무대를 내려오면?]

[그러면 또, 괜찮아.]

[그건 음악할때만 나오는 거야? 무대할 때.]

[응. 그래. 내가 나를, 표현할 때.]

[그렇구나. 그러면, 일할때 그렇게 느낀다면. 쉴 때는, 어떤 느낌이 들어?  
요즘에는 뭐하고 쉬니?]

[..어. 나 요즘. 그... 지훈형집에 가.]

...엥?

[누구?]

[지훈형집. 나 한국어선생님.]

...그러고보니, 들은 것 같네. 다녤이가 지훈이 한국어걱정을 하다가...  
누구한테 보낸다고 하던데.

[지훈형? 뭐하는 사람이야?]

[무슨, 대학에서? 공부한다고. 잘 몰라 사실. 그냥 같이 노는 형이야.]

같이 노는 형..

[멤버 형들이랑 달라? 같이 논다는 거.]

[멤버 형들이랑도 친하지만. 그것은 아무래도, 비즈니스가 먼저니까.  
같이 노는 건 아니니까. 일해야지. 하지만 지훈형하고는 달라.  
지훈형집에 가면... 기분이 편해. 내가... 그냥 내가 돼.  
어떻게 말할 지 잘 모르겠다.]

[아냐아냐, 잘 말하고 있어. 관린이. 그러고보니, 요새 한국어가 꽤 늘었던데.  
그 지훈형이랑 공부 많이해?]

[어, 노는 거만 하는 거 아니야. 공부도 나 열심히 해. 열심히... 라기보단.  
재밌어. 형이랑 하는 거면, 다. 가끔 요리도 해주고. 아, 맞아. 형 요리하는 거  
너무 웃겨. 딱 봐도 처음 하는 거 같은데, 내가 먹기 전에 내 눈치보는 거.  
귀여워.

그리고, 쇼파에 누워서 같이 티비같은 거 보면서. 한국어공부하고, 난 과자 먹고.  
거기에 내가 예전에 받은 거 중에서 내가 가장 좋아하는 시바견인형 있잖아.

그것도 형 방에 나뒀다. 형은 항상 잔소리하는데, 자꾸 뭐 가져온다고.  
침대하고 쇼파 여기저기에 다 시바인형들이라고. 시바시바. 하핫. 그러는데.  
난 형한테 인형하나 사 줄려고, 토끼인형. 형, 토끼 닮았거든. 모든 점이.

그래서... 그래서...]

관린이가 흥이 나서 얘기하더니, 갑자기.

가라앉았다.

아, 지금이 그 순간Moment이군.

상담자가 자신이 이야기를 하다가, 자기 안에서 스스로 깨닫는 시점.

자연스럽게, 마음에 떠오른 깊숙한 심장의 목소리.

[그래서... 난. 나...나는.]

관린이가 큰 두 눈을 들어서 나를 본다.

작은 동물같이, 타인의 눈치를 보는 것.

지금 이 순간, 아이가 성장하든지. 아니면, 부숴지든지.

중요한 시점이다.

나는 집중했다.

[너가 진실되다고 느끼는 거라면, 어느 누구가 무슨 말을 해도.  
그것은 너에게 진실이야.  
그러니까, 용기를 가지렴.

무슨 생각, 무슨 감정, 무슨 말이든.  
너에게 떳떳하면.

그것은  
옳아.]

관린이가 내 눈을 똑바로 바라본다.

아이들은, 거짓말쟁이어른을 가장 혐오하지.

난 두 눈을 피하지 않고 같이 맞바라보았다.

너가 무슨 말을 하든,

나는 너를 버리지 않을테니.

Shoot.

관린이가,

크게 한 숨을 내쉬고 들이마시더니.

세상에서 가장 큰 비밀을, 말하듯.

내쉬었다.

[난, 지훈형이.

참 좋아.]

 

***

 

 

<성운 POV>

 

 

연습생들의 구슬땀, 그것은 바로 피땀눈물.

아에~ 난 그 속을 누비고다니는 흡사 한 마리의 짐승.

구름을 타고다니는 난 무슨 동물일까, 전설속의... 용?

[드래곤? 화이트 드래곤? 실버드래곤?]

흐음, 오늘도 모두 열띰히 하고 있나.

연습실을 쭉 돌아보니, 무엘이하고 선호는 꽁냥대고.

형섭이는... 뭐 보나마나 의웅이하고 같이 있겠지.

그런데, 관린이가 갑자기 나를 찾아왔다.

[성운형? 저.. 이거 좀 봐주실수, 있어요?]

와.

진짜 관린이 한국어실력이 쑥쑥 느는 걸 느끼는 데, 요즘.

[와, 관린아. 너 진짜 많이 늘었다. 완전 한국사람 다 됐는데.]

[헤헤, 그래요? 그렇죠? 나, 열심히 했어. 지훈형이랑.]

응?

[그건 누군데? 지훈형이라니.]

[나 한국어선생님. 다녤형 친구.]

호오.

[...회사 직원에서 그런 사람 없는데. 다녤이 친구라고?]

[응. 형 대학동..창. 나 한국어과외 잘, 해줘.]

우와, 동창이라고. 그런 단어까지 아네.

무슨 과외를 하는 거야. 완전 좋네.

[어, 그건 그렇고. 뭘 봐줄까?]

[나 이거, 가사썼어요. 작곡하면서.]

[우와. 노래? 넌 보통 랩가사를 쓰잖아 대부분, 현빈이하고 피드백하고.]

[근데, 이거. 내가 부르고 싶어요. 부르고 싶은...]

관린이의 눈이 잠시 아래를 향한다.

...흐음.

[관린아, 너가 무슨 말을 하든. 나 너 안 싫어할 걸 알지?  
나 좋은 사람은 아니지만, 나쁘지도 않으니까.

말하고 싶은 거 있으면, 라츠고-.

야, 내 욕 내 앞에서 해도 난 그냥 웃고 넘기는데.  
무슨 말을 못하겠니 너가.

사실 연습할 땐, 트레이너들한테 쌍욕하면서 하는 연습이 진짜 연습이야.  
그 정도까지 몰아붙여서 자신의 한계를 넘지 못하면,  
나중에 도쿄돔가서 할 때, 관객들에게 밀리고.  
무대가 너를 먹어버린다.

나 앞에서 너 할 말, 너 감정, 너 생각 제대로 표현 못하면.

수천만 관중앞에서, 전세계 생방송나가는 무대에서.

너를 온전히 표현할 수 있을까?

관린아, 내가 항상 말했잖아. 마이클잭슨을 씹어먹을 정도의 패기가 안 되면.

무대에 오를 자격이 없다는 거. 무대는,

겁쟁이를 혐오하니까. 관린이, 겁쟁이야?]

[아니야. 나 겁쟁이 아니야. 나 멋져.]

[그래, 너 멋져. 관린. 너가 너 자신을 믿지 않으면.  
아무도 믿어주지 않아. 무대 위에서든, 무대 아래서든. 그러니까,

너의 감정에, 너의 생각에 확신이 없으면. 아예 말하지 않든가.

아니면, 누구 앞에서라도 당당하게 말할 수 있는. 그런, 강철같은 마음을 가지는 게.

좋을 테니까, 하여간. 무슨 얘기하던 중이였냐. 나 참 말 많아, 그치? 하하.]

[응, 말 많아. 성운형, 아주 많아.]

[하하핫! 유쾌하네, 우리 관린. 거봐. 재밌잖아. 하고 싶은 말 하면.

근데 뭘 봐주라고?]

[저, 이거. 곡 쓰고, 가사 붙이고 있거든요. 내가, 이 곡. 내가...]

숨을 깊이 내쉬고, 들이쉰 관린.

다시 한번 내쉬고,

말한다.

[이 곡, 내가 불러주고 싶은 사람,

있어요.]

나를 딱 바라보는 관린의 눈빛,

완전

남자.

오케.

오케오케.

할 맛 나는군. 이거지.

이게 노래 아니겠나.

자기자신의 모든 것을 쏟아부은 것,

자기 마음 전부 다, 솔직하게 내지르는 것.

그것이 아름다움Beauty, 예술Art, 멋Good, 신의

축복Blessing.

[관린. 너 지금, 아주.]

[네.]

[멋져. 관린 매우 남자.]

[나 멋진 남자.]

[오케오케. 그러니까. 라츠고!]

[라츠고!]

오늘도, 연습생들은 피땀눈물.

찬란하게 빛나는, 그들의

시간.

그들의 성장을 지켜보는 나는, 참.

축복받은놈이야.

예스굿~

 

 

 

***

 

 

/ 글쓴이의 사족

관린이의 성장과 변화를 볼 수 있는 한 편이었습니다.

와아, 지성씌하고 성운구름의 POV로 한 편을 채울 줄은 저도 몰랐는데.

쓰고 보니, 매우재미. 예스굿. 라츠고!

아, 오래된 전축 #21 (http://posty.pe/3m8pjs)의 세 번째 문단에,

권현빈(랩디렉터&트레이너) 부분이 추가되었으니, 확인해주세용.

라츠고!

헹헹.


End file.
